homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
100117 - Yellow Pain
timorousTraveler TT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 16:14 -- TT: well assuming serios isn7 lying and youre our aaisha, TT: wow do you owe an apology 7o a Very 7all and Very murder-y jadeblood. TT: cause uh. im assuming your plan didn'7 go well. TT: and now you're here. AT: wow i'm pretty at least half of that is none of your business TT: maybe no7 bu7 do you WAN7 me 7o jus7 hand oVer 7he phone so lorrea can message you TT: do you wan7 7he reunion 7o really be oVer 7ex7? TT: i don7 cause I 7hink 7ha7 may end wi7h me haVing a broken phone. AT: UGH no where did i imply i wanted a reunion over text i'm not that classless AT: i'm not going to jump into that when apparently a fucking adult nyarla is here and i'm still PISSED OFF about my daughter getting taken from me TT: owch. TT: i mean, we're heading oVer 7o 7he archiVes righ7 now 7o a7 leas7 help wi7h 7he adul7-nyarla par7. TT: can'7 commen7 on 7he daugh7er 7hing. AT: thanks for not AT: ... how is lorrea last i saw of her was... the building TT: well no7e 7ha7 i said "7all" earlier. TT: you'Ve missed a lo7, 7o say 7he leas7. TT: she's... well, you haVe a lo7 7o ca7ch up on. AT: obviously TT: Shes as s7rong as eVer 7hough, 7ha7 much I can Vou7ch for. TT: she jus7 killed a 7on of imps while we were gris7 farming. a 7on. AT: that's also an "obviously" TT: i mean wha7 do you wan7 me 7o say?? TT: she's clearly no7 happy 7ha7 i7's been a while since you 7wo las7 7alked. AT: cleeeearly i haven't forgotten about it AT: i haven't forgotten the terms we sorta left on TT: yup AT: i've been waiting sweeps to come back, i just didn't expect it like this TT: well... i mean, i guess, wha7 did you expec7? TT: ac7ually, no, no7 for me 7o hear righ7 now. TT: 7ha7 explana7ion is bes7 saVed for 7he 7roll who likely needs 7o be hearing i7 7he mos7 righ7 now. AT: yes thank you, just dig that barb a little deeper AT: so are you lorrea's moirail now TT: pf7, nah TT: I howeVer do know basic quadren7 decency TT: and saying 7ha7, hey, don'7 haVe 7oo much self pi7y in cer7ian areas. TT: and 7ha7's all 7ha7 7here is 7o say, really. AT: where the fuck are you seeing self pity TT: good luck. TT: im... neVermind. AT: sure TT: im no7 one who should be lec7uring 7he empress on how 7o humble herself. AT: why is everything you're saying annoying me right now TT: i7s a 7alen7 of mine AT: it is TT: also, a li77le in7ended because yeah, s7ill kinda mad. TT: bu7 wha7eVer. TT: see you around. AT: sucks to suck bye -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 16:37 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Heliux